gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klub Pier 69
Triady | nagroda = $15 000, szacunek + | gdzie = budynek naprzeciw klubu Pier 69 w Esplanade North, San Fierro, San Andreas | cel = zabicie T-Bone Mendeza i Rydera | wymagania = Z zimną krwią | odblokowuje = Ostatni lot Toreno | niezaliczenie = ucieczka Rydera, śmierć Cesara, śmierć ludzi Wooziego }} Klub Pier 69 – misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, piąta dla Triad. Solucja Po wejściu w znacznik misji woła nas Cesar - wchodzimy na dach i podchodzimy do niego. Informuje nas on o planie, lecz podczas objaśnień ludzie Wooziego wychodzą na dach. Wyciągamy snajperkę i ściągamy ludzi T-Bone'a, którzy stoją na dachu, nie zapominając o tych z lewej. Po przerywniku zeskakujemy z dachu i zaczynamy wycinać ludzi T-Bone'a i Ballasów. Gdy upewnimy się, że nikt nie zacznie strzelać nam w plecy, zajmujemy się T-Bone'em. Gdy zostanie on zabity, inny członek Syndykatu - Ryder - zacznie uciekać w stronę łodzi. Przeskakujemy barierkę i ruszamy za nim w pogoń. Wsiadamy do łodzi i metodą drive-by rozwalamy jego łódź. Porady * Wcale nie musimy płynąć za Ryderem - wystarczy wyjąć snajperkę i trafić go dwukrotnie, a misja zostanie zaliczona. Zresztą jest to bezpieczniejszy sposób, gdyż po zakończeniu misji możemy przez przypadek wpłynąć na teren Easter Basin Naval Station lub (trochę rzadziej) na teren Las Venturas, co zaowocuje kolejno 5. bądź 4. poziomem poszukiwań. * W taki sam sposób również możemy pominąć walkę z Ballasami i ludźmi T-Bone'a, udając się na dach (kierujemy się w to samo miejsce co Triada w cut-scence) i zabijamy T-Bone'a jednym celnym strzałem ze snajperki (najlepiej w głowę). Po tym przejdziemy do części ścigania Rydera. * Jeśli wciąż nie radzimy sobie z misją, w ostateczności możemy użyć wyrzutni rakiet i zniszczyć obie łodzie. Ryder dopłynie do wyspy, a tam go zabijamy. Ciekawostki * W wersji beta w tej misji jako pierwszy zginął Ryder, który został zabity w identyczny sposób jak T-Bone w finalnej wersji. Po za tym misja ta nazywała się Guns of Ryder. * Jeżeli wysadzimy obie łodzie (najlepiej użyć do tego ciepłoczułej wyrzutni rakiet) i popłyniemy za Ryderem na wyspę, Ryder będzie próbował nas zabić, atakując pięściami mimo iż w cut-scence miał AK-47. * Rozmowa telefoniczna z Cesarem odbywa się tylko wtedy, gdy zabijemy Rydera podczas pościgu motorówkami. Jeśli zabijemy go ze snajperki, rozmowa się nie odbędzie. * Na wyspie można dostrzec całujące się ze sobą kobiety. Jest to prawdopodobnie easter egg. * Ryder zawsze ucieka motorówką z paskiem koloru fioletowego (barwy Ballas), a motorówka do której domyślnie powinien wsiąść CJ ma pasek koloru zielonego (barwy Grove Street). * Podczas cut scenki na początku misji, gdy na miejscu pojawia się ekipa Wooziego widać, że przybyli na miejsce Bansheem, jednak Banshee to samochód 2-osobowy, a członków ekipy jest czterech. * W cut scence po przybyciu T-Bone'a i Rydera, CJ zauważa m.in. brak Toreno i użycie granatów dymnych, ale dostrzeżenie tego z dachu budynku, na którym w tym momencie przebywał razem z Cesarem jest fizycznie niemożliwe nawet przy użyciu snajperki, ponieważ budynki ograniczają widoczność. * Po około 17 minutach pościgu za Ryderem, ten zatrzyma swoją motorówkę. Gdy wskoczymy na jej pokład, Ryder zacznie uciekać pieszo i się utopi mimo tego, że wcześniej umiał pływać. * Jeśli usuniemy wodę z plików gry, Ryder wykona skok po czym zablokuje się na dnie, w wyniku czego można go zabić z dowolnej broni, nie licząc broni białej. * Jeśli podczas pościgu za Ryderem popchniemy jego łódź na jakiś brzeg tak, by nie mogła dalej pływać, Ryder wysiądzie i będzie uciekać pieszo. Będzie też próbował kraść pojazdy na ulicach. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Klub Pier 69 (1).jpg|Cesar woła CJ-a. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (2).jpg|Ludzie Wooziego idą na dach Pier 69. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (3).jpg|CJ ściąga ludzi T-Bone'a. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (4).jpg|T-Bone przybywa na spotkanie. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (5).jpg|CJ walczy z ludźmi T-Bone'a i Ballasami… Plik:Klub Pier 69 (6).jpg|…na koniec strzela do T-Bone'a. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (7).jpg|Cesar i CJ dobijają T-Bone'a. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (8).jpg|Ryder zaczyna uciekać. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (9).jpg|CJ wsiada do łodzi… Plik:Klub Pier 69 (10).jpg|…i ściga byłego ziomala. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (11).jpg|Łódź Rydera eksploduje. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (12).jpg|Rozmowa z Cesarem. Plik:Klub Pier 69 (13).jpg|$15 000 - nagroda za misję. Z zimną krwią | następna = Ostatni lot Toreno }} ru:Pier 69 (миссия)